Organic hybrid materials contain both organic and inorganic components. The presence of these organic and inorganic components impart some unusual properties to the materials (e.g., high modulus and high toughness; inherent flame retardance; enhanced gas barrier properties). As a result, organic hybrid materials have captured the interest of a number of industries. However, the manufacturing and use of organic hybrid materials present a number of challenges to the skilled artisan, as these materials often exhibit poor dispersion, miscibility, and interfacial strength between inorganic nanostructures and organic polymers.
The inventors of the present application have-discovered nanoscale organic hybrid materials which overcome these shortcomings.